


Low Power Cells

by bucketofbarnes



Series: 30 Day RoboWhump Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Game(s), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketofbarnes/pseuds/bucketofbarnes
Summary: He hadn't known what to expect when he had agreed to meet the Lieutenant outside the Chicken Feed. He certainly didn't expect Hank to smile at him.Or: Set immediately Post-Game, Connor is exhausted and Hank knows how to fix that.





	Low Power Cells

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 30 Day RoboWhump Prompt Challenge.

He hadn't known what to expect when he had agreed to meet the Lieutenant outside the Chicken Feed. A part of him was worried that Hank would be angry with him, for getting him involved in the chaos of the revolution, for getting him kidnapped by model 60. He worried that maybe Hank would never want to see him again.

 

He certainly didn't expect Hank to smile at him. To pull him into his arms and hug him tight like he was something precious. He had never been hugged before, the majority of physical contact he'd had with humans being somewhat violent. This was different. He felt warm. He felt  _ safe.  _

 

Connor liked hugs.

 

The Lieutenant pulled back to look him in the face and his eyes glowed with pride. "You did it Connor."

 

Connor blinked. "Not at all Lieutenant. Markus was the one wh-."

 

"Markus and his buddies would have ended up dead if you hadn't led all those androids and you know it." 

 

Logically, he knew Hank was right. While the song the Deviants had sung had further improved public opinion, that alone wouldn't have been enough to stop the military. The President had made the final decision to order them to stand down when they quickly began to realise that they were outnumbered. There was no way they could stand against the army of Cyberlife androids without significant losses on their side.

 

Still, Connor felt reluctant to accept any credit after all that he had done. It was his fault that the FBI found Jericho, his fault that the Deviants had been forced to move so quickly. And after the incident on the stage, where his own body had almost been used against his will? Connor didn't  _ want _ to accept any credit. He didn't deserve it.

 

Whatever it was that was flickering in his eyes, Hank seemed to notice it. The light in the human's eyes dimmed, turning sad as he saw the same guilt he himself lived with almost every day.

 

"You look fuckin exhausted." Hank said, words blunt but voice soft. 

 

"I'm an android Lieutenant. I cannot feel exhaustion like a human can."

 

Hank snorted. "You're a Deviant now. Pretty sure any of your stupid rules on what androids can and can't feel aren't relevant anymore."

 

Connor had to give him that. Deviancy certainly threw a spanner into the works. None of his programming had prepared him for just how….. big, Deviancy made the world seem. Nothing made sense anymore. 

 

"You look about ready to pass out Connor. Come on." Hank tugged lightly on his arm and the RK800 instinctively began to follow.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"Home." They reached Hank's car, parked precariously on the curb.

 

"Home?" 

 

The thought suddenly struck him. Connor didn't have a home. He never really had in the first place, but even before he had had a charging port in Cyberlife. It was little better than a cupboard. Small and dark and lonely. He had never cared before. Hadn't been able to. But the thought of going back there now made him feel physically sick. However, now he didn't even have that. There was no way Cyberlife would allow him back in. Not after what he'd done.

 

Hank stopped suddenly, looking at him with uncertain eyes. "Sorry, I should've asked. I guess you're staying with your android buddies, huh?"

 

No. He wasn't. 

 

He had had the option. Markus himself had even invited him to stay. But every time he looked at Markus he saw the Zen Garden again, felt the freezing cold, the gun in his hand. 

 

"No!" Hank's eyebrows raised at the outburst. Connor's eyes lowered to the ground as he tried to collect himself. "I- I don't-.' He didn't know how to explain his thoughts.

 

The Lieutenant seemed to realise this after a long pause and he sighed heavily, leaning on the roof of his car.

 

"Listen. Whatever's going on, my place is open to you alright?" He said. "Come back with me, even if it's just for tonight. Sumo misses you."

 

Connor smiled as he recalled the big friendly dog. "Well if it's for Sumo how could I refuse?"

 

Hank grinned at him and they got into the car. Heading home.

 

______

 

"Alright, alright! I can't open the door if you're blocking it you dumbass!" 

 

Connor smiled in amusement as Hank battled with the St Bernard behind the door, the eager dog almost trying to barrel _through_ _it_ to get to them.

 

Sumo finally graced them by pulling back for a moment and Hank darted in, grabbing the massive dog by the collar to hold him back long enough for Connor to enter too.

 

Connor closed the door behind him just in time to be attacked by the massive ball of fur. Sumo boofed enthusiastically as he tried to give Connor kisses, his tail wagging furiously.

 

"Dog loves you more than he loves me." Hank scowled playfully. "Traitor!"

 

Sumo boofed again before finally dropping down to rush at Hank. 

 

Connor tried in vain to brush off some of the dog hair that was now stuck to his uniform. That was when he noticed that said uniform was soaked from the snow, flecked with dried blood and Thirium from fighting his way through Cyberlife tower. 

 

"Um, Lieutenant?" The human looked up, still rubbing behind the ears of one very happy dog. "I don't suppose you have a towel somewhere?"

 

Hank took in the sight of the soaked and bloodied android with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think even a towel is gonna help all that much here Connor."

 

He stood up, giving Sumo a final pat on the head. "I can throw them in the washer if you want. Find something for you to wear in the meantime."

 

"I wouldn't want to impose!" Connor winced. He was already taking up space in the man's home. The last thing he wanted to do was steal his clothes. 

 

"I offered Connor. Go take a shower or something, I'll leave some stuff out for you." Hank left for his bedroom, not giving Connor another chance to argue.

 

The RK800 frowned before giving in, making his way to the bathroom. He peeled his coat and shirt off, looking for somewhere to put them before folding them carefully and leaving them on top of the toilet seat. 

 

Inspecting himself in the mirror, he was relieved to see that any injuries he had sustained at Cyberlife were now well on their way to healing. 

 

Removing the rest of his clothes, he stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain over. The shower felt like nothing he had ever experienced. Connor had been sprayed with water before, whether it was with rain or by the showers at Cyberlife. But the water had always been cold. There was no need to waste warm water on a machine after all.

 

The combination of the warm water, and his new ability to truly feel it made the experience far different than before. The warm water was comforting, banishing those last hints of cold that had been clinging to him since the stage. 

 

He vaguely heard the door open and close but he didn't move, just standing there with his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth. 

 

When he eventually stepped out of the shower he realised the noise must have been Hank, taking his uniform and leaving behind some clothes for him.

 

A pair of sweats and an old t shirt with knights of the black death on the front in peeling font. Connor dried himself quickly with the towel and put on the clothes, eager to stay warm after the shower. The sweats were slightly too long, almost resting under his heels, and the shirt was big enough to keep slipping down one of his shoulders. He looked ridiculous.

 

They were the softest thing Connor had ever worn.

 

He exited the bathroom and made his way back into the living room, spotting Hank sat on the couch watching the news reports on the TV. The news was still going over the android revolution, and Connor caught a quick glimpse of himself marching towards Hart Plaza, an army of androids behind him, before it flicked back to the reporter.

 

"Hank?" The Lieutenant turned at the sound of his name and took in the sight of Connor in the oversized clothes. He smirked lightly in amusement before standing up to face him. 

 

"Good to see you in something other than that damn uniform Connor." He said as he made his way around the couch. "Your stuff's in the wash. Should be dry by tomorrow."

 

"Thank you Lieutenant."

 

Hank shook his head, deeming the gratitude unnecessary. "I know it's the morning now but fuck it, I'm exhausted." He sighed. "You take the bed I'm fine here on the couch."

 

Connor's LED turned yellow as he startled. "I couldn't possibly-."

 

"You can possibly."

 

"You're human, you need the bed far more than I do. I don't even really need to lie down to recharge. After all I'm an android."

 

"Getting sick of that 'I'm an android' excuse Connor." Hank scowled. "Yeah, you're an android. But you're also an android that's been shot at and thrown around the past few days."

 

"Lieutenant, I-."

 

"Take the damn bed." Hank insisted, voice suddenly soft. "You saved my damn life, it's the least I can do."

 

Connor fell silent as he stared at the human. He still felt bad taking Hank's bed like this, but it didn't seem like he was going to give in any time soon.

 

"Okay." He agreed quietly.

 

Hank gave him a small smile before passing him to go to the bedroom. "Come on."

 

Connor followed him in and noticed that Hank must've done a rush clean while he had been in the shower. There were no clothes lying on the floor, the blankets were lying relatively straight on the bed, and there were no more bottles on the bedside table. 

 

Hank pulled the blankets back before going to the closet to dig through it for something. Connor stared at the bed for a moment before reluctantly climbing in, sliding beneath the thick bedding until he was burrowed beneath it. He had to admit, it was comfy.

 

He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth. He jumped as he felt something land on him, looking around for the threat. 

 

"Calm down." Hank snickered. "It's just a blanket."

 

Hank spread the blanket out on top of him, the soft and fluffy fabric patterned with stars and planets. Connor analysed it quickly out of habit. It was a child's blanket. It had probably been Cole's.

 

"Sumo!" He heard Hank call. There was a frantic clicking of nails on the wooden floors before a heavy weight flung itself on top of the bed. He peeked out over the top of the blankets to see Sumo now curled up on the bed beside him. 

 

"I'm gonna take the couch. Let me know if you need anything okay?" Hank said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly before making his way towards the door.

 

"Hank?"

 

"What now?" The Lieutenant grumbled, turning back to face him.

 

"Thank you." Connor said, smiling softly.

 

Hank dropped his scowl, returning the smile with a small one of his own. "Good night kid." He flipped the light off before shutting the door over. 

 

Connor relaxed into the comforting embrace of the blankets, listening to the quiet noise of the TV in the other room and Sumo's soft breaths beside him. Closing his eyes, he finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> bucketofbarnes.tumblr.com


End file.
